A Bet to Remember
by xXTaintedArtistXx
Summary: It was suppose to be nothing but a bet, but then as the two started to really get to know each other through the night it became something more, oddly enough..and then things just got plain freaky!0.o


**Ah I was up all night finishing this story...and playing loads of video game, but forget about that, this is my first AlejandroxGwen story so I don't know if it's all that good I just really love the pairing and I'm was kinda tired while doing it so it some parts are wierd or don't make sense I'm extreamly sorry and will try to fix**

**Anyway they main reason I wrote this was for one of my fav authors, rosie-sky, she's my fave and well...only AxG writer and her stories are really amazing so, if you like this pairing go read her stories!XD**

**Did I have to do this? No. Was I asked? Nope I just felt like it, I'm kinda one of those people that if you do something nice or nice to me I just do something nice back, simlpy because I think you deserve it. You know the kind that are to nice fot their own good.**

**Anyway, I'm rambling again, I've been wanting to write a story cause her's inspired me to really want to write a story about these two! So it's not the best but I really hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"_Gwen is that you?" Alejandro looked over her shoulder, admiring her work, his students have always said she was an exceptional artist, but to see it up close was truly breathtaking._

"_It's a night view of the ocean one of my students took a picture of while they were on break, she wanted me to paint it for her."Gwen stated with a calm air about her._

"_It's truly beautiful; you have such loving passion for your work." He smiled as he noticed the small blush on her face._

"_Thanks Alejandro, that means a lot to me." she smiled to herself as she added a few light colors to make a vibrant color of the sky._

"_I must admit though, I do truly envy this painting." He said leaning over her, she felt a bit uncomfortable by the small distance between them, but relaxed at the same time._

"_Hmm, why's that?" Gwen questioned as she continued to focus on her picture, trying to decide how dark the areas in the distance should be._

"I don't know I just wish you'd took the time to look at me with such passion, mi amor._" He whispered in her ear seductively, making the artist shiver with delight._

"_D-Don't you have a class to teach." She stammered as she pushed out him out the door, slamming it in his face as he tried to speak._

"_Story of my life." Alejandro sighed in defeat….for now._

Alejandro smiled as he recalled the conversation he had with Gwen when he searched for supplies for his class.

The elevator doors pinged open and he stepped out, making his way through the labyrinth of desks as people shuffled about; just another day at the college. He wondered what this meeting was about however, seeing as how he was supposed to be on break. It had been a long time since he was on vacation and he was actually looking forward to it this time. He enjoyed teaching his students the rich environment of his culture and language, but any normal teacher would easily get tired of them at the end of the day. Having people expect so much from you because they see you as the embodiment of perfection can be tiring most of the times, but still it's not like they were wrong. The only up side to this impromptu meeting? He would get to see Gwen again.

He was intrigued by her. As much as he tried to lay down the ole Alejandro charm, she'd fling it right back in his face. Nevertheless, he wasn't bothered by it. Not one bit. In fact, it was kind of fun getting her all riled up. It was pretty evident from their first interactions with each other that he liked to ruffle her feathers. He wouldn't have thought it was so damn funny if she wasn't such a distant person. The woman was all kinds of weird.

He imagined her with her hair down, instead of in that bun she always wore when working… What about a different outfit? But then again, he was intrigued by the whole 'Sexy Artist with Gothic twist' look she had going on. She could keep the dyed hair and dark clothing if she liked.

His musings were interrupted as the familiar faces of Geoff and Duncan came sauntering toward him.

"We thought you were on vacation, Dude. What're you doing back?" Geoff asked.

"You caught me amigo. I just couldn't get enough of stale doughnuts and the smell of old paint fumes."

Duncan let out a whistle. "You seem tense, man. Problems in the 'love' department perhaps?"

Geoff's eyebrows shot up in curiosity. Alejandro shook his head, mildly amused. Duncan was always a little jealous of Alejandro in this regard. One couldn't help but notice how the ladies flocked to him like a pack of ravenous wolves.

Alejandro made a clicking noise. "As much as you would like that to be true Duncan, no. There are no _problems_. Not for me anyway."

Duncan snickered. "Oh, so what you're saying is, the great Alejandro Burromuetro can get any woman he wants?"

Alejandro sighed. He wouldn't go _that_ far, but his past experiences with women told him that he was no slouch when it came to matters of the heart… or the bedroom. Being a man however, he was hardwired not to back out of this pissing contest.

He turned to Geoff. "And if I was?"

Duncan and Geoff shared a knowing look.

"Fifty bucks says you won't get past first base with that one." Duncan pointed to a female walking by.

Alejandro was about to claim it 'done', but as soon as he saw who it was, the smug look on his face melted off of him like ice cream on the fourth of July. "That's Gwen."

Duncan turned to Geoff. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I not say _any_ woman?"

"That you did my friend." Geoff chuckled.

Duncan turned to Alejandro trying to hold back his laughter. "Besides man she's my buddy, I can trust her one hundred percent to give me an honest result, that and she's not the easiest chick to persuade. Especially when she's working."

Alejandro eyed Duncan in annoyance. "Gwen doesn't count. She's no woman. She's a fucking emotionless doll!"

"Quick! Someone get the Army on the phone, we got body snatchers on the loose!" Duncan joked.

Alejandro lifted his hands in the air. "Seriously, I think the only thing that turns her on are gory, horror movies.—that and an art museum."

Duncan smirked. "Kinky, I see nothing wrong with that."

Geoff patted him on the shoulder. "That's what makes this such a challenge. It's okay if you wanna back out, bro. Really. We won't think of you as a pussy or anything."

"Yeah," Duncan added. "Don't stress it, Al. I always knew that ladies man persona was a sham."

Alejandro's eyes narrowed. There was no way in the world he was going to let Duncan get the last word. Besides, he could do this. He was Alejandro fucking Burromuetro damn it!

He smiled mischievously at Duncan and put out his hand. "Double or nothing."

Geoff was in an uproar. "That's the spirit, dude!"

Duncan glared then took it. "Deal, but if you go too far with my friend, I'll be sure she'll be the last thing you ever touch."

Alejandro smirked and leaned forward towards Duncan. "Let me give you some advice, mi amigo. When it comes to gambling, don't throw something of value into the pot, you aren't prepared to lose, cause trust me you will."Duncan's glare became more intense as Alejandra's became cockier.

Geoff decided to intervene before thing took a turn for the worse. "Down boys, no need to go ripping each other to shreds here, remember the bet dudes."

They stood and discussed the rules of their bet. It had to be done in her studio and Geoff and Duncan would be in the school security room, watching them on the monitors. If Alejandro made it past first base with the Goth, the show was over and he would get the money.

"Easiest C-note I ever made." Alejandro mumbled to himself as he walked away.

* * *

It was getting late. Alejandro sat across from Gwen as she messed with the various pieces of artwork and continued to try and get a good understanding of what needed to be done for the project.

As luck would have it, she was working on a project that a very important person wanted done personally for them, the school would end up getting a hefty sum of money if the buyer was pleased with her work, but Gwen needed some extra help so they would be burning the midnight oil if they were to meet the deadline and he gladly agreed to help. He couldn't have asked for a better set up. It was perfect. He glanced at the security camera mounted on the ceiling in the corner of the room. Duncan and Geoff were already in the security room and had been for some time now. If he was going to make his move, it had to be now.

He leaned back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head.

Gwen took notice of this and looked up at him, her eyes peering at him annoyed with his laid back mood. "Quit slacking off, Burromuetro. I got a serious deadline to meet and would make things easier if I don't know my volunteer actually…_volunteered_."

He sighed and sat upright again. "Don't you ever take a break Gwen?"

She stopped her steady strokes and cocked her head to the side. "Sure. It's called sleep. Now can you actually help me with something?"

Alejandro's brow furrowed. This was going to be harder than he thought. Well, if he knew one thing—it was that not all women were the same. You had to try different methods to get what you want. Time to change tactic a bit. She was definitely smart. She was creative. She had a rather dark sense of humor. What does that sort of woman like? He searched her desk for clues. Anything.

No such luck. The woman was so unorganized and messy. All she had was a paper with unfinished sketches with a faded array of paint or oil on it, a couple of open paint bottles and toner, a small clay model of a women cowering in fear and a stapler. Well, the stapler looked rather unusual. Maybe he could lead with that.

Alejandro sat and ran the conversation through his head:

_Soft music plays in the background. _

"_That's an interesting looking stapler. It suits you."_

_Gwen looks up at him. "Why's that?"_

_He looks at her seductively. "Because it's unique and utterly beautiful in its uniqueness. Just like you."_

_Gwen puts down her paint brush, and looks deeply into his eyes. She smiles at him. "Oh Alejandro, that was so…" _

_She tries to find the right word. Finally she has it, and the smile quickly diminishes. "Stupid! I'm like a stapler? That's the best you can come up with in your little dream sequence? Moron! Duncan is definitely gonna win this bet. I mean, Lindsey is smarter than you and that's really saying something!"_

_Womp womp. _

He snapped back to reality and found Gwen staring at him. "Are you okay? You've been sitting there staring into space."

"Yeah. Lo siento." He stammered.

Okay, so the stapler thing was out. What the heck could he talk to her about? He knew nothing about her really. She always kept to herself. When it came to her art Gwen was all about work.

He saw the necklace around her neck and decided to use that for the moment. "That's a rather, interesting necklace where did you get it, chica?"

A small smile came across her face as she relished the memory of how she got it as she mixed a few colors together. "Duncan gave it to when we went to see the new Blood Bath movie, Blood Bath 3: Torture Technology." she gently put a few dab's of paint on a cloth testing to see it was the right color. "It was 'free of charge' as he would put it."

The jewelry consisted of two silver chainsaws with the tips dipped in red paint to make it look like blood. "That's…sweet." His nose crinkled at the fact that he's been sitting with her for hours and she hadn't even looked like she wanted anything to do with him, but the slight mention of Duncan put a smile on her face! Really?

Then he heard it; the slight jingle of her expensive looking charm bracelet.

He studied it and noticed that it had several horses on it. "Nice charm bracelet."

Gwen ceased her activity and looked at her wrist.

"Oh, thank you! Bridgette gave it to me." She smiled and sat back in her chair for a moment, he heard someone speak in his earpiece.

"Aww, my girl's so sweet." He heard Geoff swoon in his ear piece followed by what sounded like and angry slap.

"Shut it party boy and pay attention." Duncan whisper yelled as Geoff's pain filled moans were all that were heard left. Knowing if they were too loud Gwen would hear them and the bet would be over.

_Bingo._

Alejandro smirked. "Really? That's sweet. Is she an equestrian?"

He heard the two onlookers start again, it was Geoff. "Huh, an esque-what now?" he questioned as he heard another painful moan from the party animal. "Dude, chill I'll behave, man." Alejandro rolled his eyes and looked back to Gwen.

She nodded. "She kinda forced me into it, but I love riding horses. I find it relaxes me; she says it forces me to get the stress out."

Alejandro looked confused. "It _forces_ you?"

Gwen giggled and he couldn't help, but feel his heart skip a beat. "Well, she usually goes on about how horses are very intelligent creatures. They can sense when a person is upset. Apparently that's why some people use horseback riding as a kind of therapy."

Alejandro smiled. She liked horses. Good to know.

Suddenly they were having a full-on conversation about horses, which consequently, as all good conversations do, branched out into several different conversations. They were gabbing and laughing in no time.

Gwen looked at the clock above the door. "We'd better finish this project or else we'll be here well into the morning."

Alejandro looked at her with a devilish grin. "That wouldn't be so bad you know."

He watched as she blushed and stood up from her chair to stretch a bit.

He mentally congratulated himself. Oh yeah, in the words of the famous Steve Urkel—he was wearing her down.

"Okay Casanova. Enough play time. We really need to finish—"

"Alejandro."

"What?"

"Quit calling me Burromuetro and all these silly nicknames. I want to hear what to hear what my name sounds like when it comes out of _your _lips." He said seductively.

She nodded sheepishly and bent over the various rough sketches and oil pastel on her desk. It was a simple request. Easy enough right? She remembered the last time she had called him by his first name and it resulted in her embarrassingly pushing him out the door and back to his class. She purposefully called him by his last to create distance and formality to their relationship, they were teachers. She didn't know if she wanted to oblige. His first name was strangely intimate.

Alejandro got up from his chair and stood behind her, pretending to study the masterpiece himself. Gwen felt the heat emanate from his body as he leaned in closer. She closed her eyes and took in his scent. Suddenly she pictured herself riding a different kind of animal… She cleared her throat and backed away slightly. Oh God, she needed to get it together. This wasn't what she expected at all.

Gwen was so occupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice Alejandro had found the phone book and was flipping through it.

He sensed her discomfort and decided to exploit the weakness further. He turned and gave her a look that made her melt. "I'd like to eat it."

That gave the Gothic artist an interesting visual. "Huh?"

He looked at her with feigned innocence. "Food. You wanna order in?"

She took a breath. "Yeah sounds great."

They ordered from a small, but superb Asian restaurant that served a mix of Chinese and Japanese cuisine.

Before they knew it they were eating and talking again, about all sorts of things. By Gwen's third round of sake, she was relaxed and Alejandro saw a whole different side to her. She had taken off her apron and was sitting on top of her desk, while he sat below her in a chair. He looked up and had a great appreciation for the view. She was simply breathtaking. He wanted nothing more than to run his hands over her smooth, porcelain legs.

He was scooping up noodles in a pair of chopsticks and laughing. "Wow. He sounds like a total douche!"

"He was!" Gwen started pulling at her bun and slipped her hair tie free of her long black and teal locks. "But he was excellent in bed."

Alejandro nearly choked on his noodles. He wondered if it was the booze talking now.

She continued. "God! It's been a really long time since…"

He checked his watch discreetly. Were Geoff and Duncan still watching? This was taking longer than he thought. Still, he wouldn't be disappointed if it didn't happen. He was actually starting to like Gwen… It didn't matter. A bet was a bet.

He took one long look at her. If he was going to strike, now was the time.

He stood up and slowly leaned into her, whispering into her ear. "I can remedy that, mi ángel."

They locked eyes and Gwen leaned in, and met his lips in a hungry kiss. Alejandro started to lower her onto the desk and was about to begin an all out grope fest, when she stopped him.

She pushed him away slightly. "Before we go any further, I need to tell you something."

He eyed her cautiously. "Okay."

She bit her lip. "How do I put this? I-I like it a little rough; in all kinds of positions."

He smiled, a little surprised. Pleasantly surprised. Gwen was a freak! It was always the quiet ones…

"That's not all." he said seductively.

She pressed her lips to his ear. After a couple of minutes however, his pleasantly surprised demeanor turned into a concerned one.

" ¿Quieres hacer qué? Vaseline? What the hell is an extraction tool?" he yelled as she whispered into his ear.

She finally stopped talking and leaned back to study his face. He looked at her for a minute, his face contemplative. Then out of nowhere, he burst out laughing.

"You are too funny! I'm glad we can have fun like this." He said, still laughing.

He stopped laughing however when he saw Gwen walk over to the door and lock it. She slowly walked over to the other side of the room and pulled out a strange looking box from the supply closet. He watched as she placed the box on the desk in front of him.

The feeling of impending doom suddenly flooded his body.

_Oh shit_. She was serious.

Duncan, Geoff and D.J almost died laughing watching it all on the monitors. They watched as Alejandro spoke to Gwen and made a quick exit from her studio.

"I can't believe you did that!" D.J said to Duncan.

He laughed. "Al, has a big head."

D.J gave him a look. "I don't think that's the only reason. Admit it. You enjoyed every bit of it."

"Okay, okay. I admit, it's refreshing to see him not get the girl for once."

The three men looked back at the monitors when they heard Gwen's voice in their earpieces.

She was looking dead at the camera. "Duncan, you'd better have my cut!"

Duncan spoke "Don't worry sweetheart, you'll get your money."

"Great acting dudette. I'm curious though; do you really like it rough—in different kinds of positions?" Geoff laughed.

"Guess you'll never know." She winked.

Duncan put his hands over his chest in mock hurt. "Oh you're breaking my heart over here, Gwen."

D.J leaned against his chair. "Why'd you agree to this anyway Gwen?"

She smiled. "I thought he was a frivolous playboy... but after getting to know him a little better, I kinda like him."

Duncan groaned in exasperation. "Aww Pasty, not you too."

D.J laughed again. "Forget it man, the guys like gravy. Dude's just got the touch."

* * *

**Well there you go, my little late night creation, dedicated to rosie-sky, keep up the great work and I can't wait for more of your stories!**

**Well like I always say I hope you all enjoyed and tell me what cha think!^-^**


End file.
